Kane Chronicles And Percy Jackson Read: The Red Pyramid
by mayanime
Summary: Spoilers if you haven't read Son of Sobek. NOT RICK RIORDAN, I do not own any of these characters nor world, I do not own the parts of the story being read in this fanfiction, I understand that this is Riordan's work and his alone. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson novels, or Kane Chronicles, or Heroes of Olympus novels.
1. Carter

_"Carter_."

I was dreading this day to come, but as always, the gods just _loved _to spring stuff on me like this.

"Percy? Is that you?" Speaking through gritted teeth, I dodged the flurry of fangs and claws, my _khopesh_ barely missing the monster's massive yellow eye. "I'm kinda busy!"

"_Hurry, there's something you need to see. It's an emergency." _

I sighed, of course it was an emergency, I was tempted to ask the monster if I could have a five minute break before it killed me...But of course that'll never happen.

I'd just have to come back to this later.

Stumbling backwards, I took out my rope and threw it at the creature, yelling, "Tas!" Instantly, the monster became a tangle of limbs and rope.

Dragging it into an alley, I hoped no mortal would see it and think it was some kind of abused animal and let it go. But Percy needed me, and I was more than curious at what my strange ally was up to.

You see, last summer, I had met Percy while tracking down a giant Alligator that somehow got its hands on an amulet that made it into the son of sobek. Percy had been tracking the same thing and we defeated it together. I gave him a hieroglyph that lets him call on me once, if it were an emergency.

But I still didn't totally trust the guy, I mean, I don't even know where he came from.

I knew where he was immediately, a little place on Long Island, right next to the coast. I wondered if that was the location of his mysterious camp.

First, I'd need to call Sadie to meet me there, I really hoped this didn't turn out to be some kind of trap.


	2. It's Definitely a Chicken

Hey, it's Sadie here. So let me explain, Carter grabbed me and we met up with Percy at his secret camp, very impressive blah blah blah. Well, we ended up lounging in this guy's cabin with his girlfriend, a serious looking blonde with grey eyes, and a few of his buddies; Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel, who were, apparently, Roman and a couple of Greek ones; Piper and Leo...I know, confusing right?

Carter didn't take this well.

"You mean there's Egyptian, Greek, and Romans?" The poor boy's mouth dropped open in shock, eyes so wide I thought they would tumble out from his skull. (No, brother dear, I am not exaggerating)

"Yeah, sort of, but that's not important," Percy said, running his hand through his dark black hair, "Annabeth, you explain."

"You see, today we got a mysterious package sitting outside Percy's cabin. I don't know how that could've happened, because this camp is protected by a force field of sorts, no mortals could've gotten in. But here it is."

She dumped a box on the bed, inside there were thirteen books inside. One had a name I recognized immediately, "Hey! This one's about us, bloody hell?!"

Carter examined it from over my shoulder, "The Red Pyramid."

"Yeah, and look, there's more," Percy said grimly, reading them all aloud, "Red Pyramid, Throne of Fire, Serpent's Shadow...Then another series about us; Lightning Thief, the Titan's Curse, the Sea of Monsters, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Last Olympian...Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House of Hades, and Blood of the Olympians."

"And guess what?" Annabeth said, "They're all written by the same dude, Rick Riordan!"

"What do we do?" Carter asked, looking like he was about to faint, "Read them?"

"That's why we have come together," Reyna's voice startled me, I'd almost forgotten she was there, "We will start with the Red Pyramid."

"I'll start reading." Percy offered, "Chapter one, Death at the Needle."

**WE ONLY HAVE A FEW HOURS, so listen carefully.**

**If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance.**

**Go to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those numbers mean. Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you.**

**The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn its secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting.**

**Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story. Fine. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum.**

**My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase.**

"That would suck, I mean, how'd you get in there?" Leo asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Talk about serious back pain!"

"I think he means figuratively," Annabeth corrected, "Go on, Percy."

**You think I'm kidding? Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in ll.A. but my dad's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane. You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies, or built the pyramids, or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man. Of course, there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then. **

"So, it's not just Demigods that have to deal with this stuff," Frank said with interest, "I wonder if it's the same deal as ours, gods going around, making babies..."

"Ew, please stop," Hazel grimaced.

"I have to agree," I said, popping a Jelly Baby in my mouth, (What? I like them!) "But it's not the same...You'll see..."

**I didn't go to school. My dad homeschooled me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home. He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians. I read a lot, too - pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from dad's history books to fantasy novels - because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody. My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball. You ever try to start a game of pick-up basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy.**

**Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment. My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools. Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion.**

**It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie.**

"Hey, it's me!"

**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her - one in the winter, one in the summer - because our grandparents hate him. After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (don't ask), they won the right to keep Sadie with them in England. She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both - at least that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British schoolkid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine with me.**

"I love you too," I grumbled with a roll of my eyes, "Then again, I wasn't exactly doing cartwheels every time you came either."

"You guys seem pretty close now," Percy noticed as he looked up from the book, wrapping an arm around Annabeth, "I guess it's weird stuff like this that brings people closer together."

"I couldn't stand Percy when I first met him," Annabeth agreed, leaning against him and staring lovingly into his eyes, "But he's grown on me."

"Read, Percy. Now." All this lovey dovey nonsense was making me sick.

**[Shut up, Sadie**.

"Hey! You shut up," I snapped, realizing too late that he had begun to read again, "Oops...I mean...Oh, bloody hell, just read!"

**Yes - I'm getting to that part.]**

**So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon. The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous.**

**Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous. He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist. That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures.**

**Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes - like that afternoon - I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted.**

"Oh the sweet bliss of ignorance," Leo laughed, leaning back and tinkering with some tools, "I remember the good ol' days!"

Jason sighed, "I wish I'd had those, but my life was pretty messed up to begin with."

"Well," I said, trying to hopefully make him feel better, "none of us really had the 'normal life'...I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I was raised by wolves."

Sometimes I just need to shut up.

**"Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "What's wrong?"**

**"No sign of them," he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. "Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine." **

"Nope. Nope it is not."

**Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar. I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him. He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know. Sometimes I wondered if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him, maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was just an archaeologist.**

"Denial."

**The other thing that troubled me: Dad was clutching his workbag. Usually when he does that, it means we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo. I heard shots coming from the lobby and ran downstairs to check on my dad. By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping up his workbag while three unconscious gunmen hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts. Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blamed a freak chandelier malfunction.**

"Dude, you're dad is awesome!" Leo cried, pretending to punch the air with a giant grin on his face, "I wish I had some killer moves like that!"

**Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down. I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight. I could hear Dad in the driver's seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside. A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed and polished, and several twenty-euro notes had been tucked under the windshield wipers.**

**Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag. **

"All hail the Mighty Bag!"

**It was our good luck charm. But when my dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck.**

**We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparents' flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham Palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square. London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together. Other kids I meet sometimes say,**

**"Wow, you're so lucky you get to travel so much." But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or have a lot of money to travel in style. We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly ever stay anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists.**

**I mean, you wouldn't think my dad's work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like "Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?" and "Favorite Punishments in the Egyptian Underworld" and other stuff most people wouldn't care about. But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras.**

"Probably was," Annabeth shrugged, "It's strange how your dad is in on this...And you said you had both parents?"

"Yeah...Well..." I sighed, "We did once."

"Hey, dude, I know how you feel," Leo patted me on the shoulder, eyes sad. Frank only nodded, fingers clutching what looked like Military medals.

**One time when I was younger, we raced across the Charles de Gaul e airport to catch a last-minute flight, and Dad didn't relax until the plane was off the ground, I asked him point blank what he was running from, and he looked at me like I'd just pulled the pin out of a grenade. **

"Trust me," Jason grinned, "the grenade would've been better."

**For a second I was scared he might actually tell me the truth. Then he said, "Carter, it's nothing." As if "nothing" were the most terrible thing in the world.**

**After that, I decided maybe it was better not to ask questions.**

**My grandparents, the Fausts, live in a housing development near Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi let us off at the curb, and my dad asked the driver to wait.**

**We were halfway up the walk when Dad froze. He turned and looked behind us.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**Then I saw the man in the trench coat. **

"Like that doesn't scream, 'ominous'." Reyna's voice startled me, at some point she'd crept up on me from behind and had been so quiet, I hadn't heard her. (Seriously, that girl needs to wear a bell!)

**He was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive. He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses. He reminded me of a jazz musician, the kind my dad would always drag me to see in concert.**

**Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I got the impression he was watching us. He might've been an old friend or colleague of Dad's. No matter where we went, Dad was always running into people he knew.**

**But it did seem strange that the guy was waiting here, outside my grandparents'. And he didn't look happy.**

**"Carter," my dad said, "go on ahead."**

**"But - "**

**"Get your sister. I'll meet you back at the taxi."**

**He crossed the street toward the man in the trench coat, which left me with two choices: follow my dad and see what was going on, or do what I was told.**

**I decided on the slightly less dangerous path. I went to retrieve my sister.**

"Wimp!" I blurted, grinning as Carter's ears turned pink, "No wonder you're a chicken!"

"Horus is a Hawk, Sadie, a _Hawk_!"

Percy's eyes lit up, a slow smile spreading across his lips, "I've seen you in your giant glowing bird man spell, and dude, it's definitely a chicken."

"Let's wrap this up, shall we?" Carter snapped, "I'm hungry. So...What did we learn today?"

"That you're a chicken."

"Sadie!"

"Riordan has knowledge of everything that you guys did...He must've been following you a long time." Annabeth frowned, "But how?"

"We made a recording of everything that has happened," Carter said, "But I made sure only Magicians could see it...You know, people like us. So how could he have found it?"

I almost didn't want to know.

Almost.


	3. Leo Speaks

I'm narrating now! It's Leo time! (Don't worry, I'm gonna explain, Annabeth) Yeah, so anyways, we decided to record what happened while reading these books, 'cause I mean, things get REALLY weird along the way.

So the next morning, we came in Percy's Cabin again to read the next part of the first chapter. Carter and his totally hot sister (Ow! Sadie, stop punching me!) Had spent the night on Percy's floor, so they were already there and looking exhausted. Apparently, they had to take care of some kind of monster that Carter'd left in an alley...I dunno...And were up all night. But they wanted to figure out this mystery as badly as everyone else, so sleep wasn't a big deal.

But anyways, Carter was reading next.

**Before I could even knock, Sadie opened the door.**

"Late as usual," she said.

**She was holding her cat, Muffin, who'd been a "going away" gift from Dad six years before. Muffin never seemed to get older or bigger. **

"Immortal," All the demigods said at once, surprising Carter and Sadie.

"What? How do you guys know this stuff?" Carter asked, "I mean, it takes us forever to figure all this out, even when we're used to this world!"

"You'd be surprised," Jason said, "Our world is a lot weirder than you think...You learn to figure these things out."

**She had fuzzy yellow-and-black fur like a miniature leopard, alert yellow eyes, and pointy ears that were too tall for her head. A silver Egyptian pendant dangled from her collar. She didn't look anything like a muffin, but Sadie had been little when she named her, so I guess you have to cut her some slack.**

**Sadie hadn't changed much either since last summer.**

**[As I'm recording this, she's standing next to me, glaring, so I'd better be careful how I describe her.]**

**You would never guess she's my sister. First of all, she'd been living in England so long, she has a British accent. Second, she takes after our mom, who was white, so Sadie's skin is much lighter than mine. She has straight caramel-colored hair, not exactly blond but not brown, which she usually dyes with streaks of bright colors. That day it had red streaks down the left side. Her eyes are blue. I'm serious.**

**Blue eyes, just like our mom's. She's only twelve, but she's exactly as tall as me, which is really annoying.**

**She was chewing gum as usual, dressed for her day out with Dad in battered jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots, like she was going to a concert and was hoping to stomp on some people. She had headphones dangling around her neck in case we bored her.**

"You REALLY need to meet Thalia," Annabeth said with a raised eyebrow, "You'd get along splendidly."

I grinned, "Jason's super awesome, immortal sis? Yeah, you're both so smokin'-"

Sadie didn't give me a chance to finish because she punched me in the face. (I mean, seriously, Sadie! You need to be less vio-Ow!)

[**Okay, she didn't hit me, so I guess I did an okay job of describing her.]**

**"Our plane was late," I told her.**

**She popped a bubble, rubbed Muffin's head, and tossed the cat inside. "Gran, going out!" From somewhere in the house, Grandma Faust said something I couldn't make out, probably "Don't let them in!"**

**Sadie closed the door and regarded me as if I were a dead mouse her cat had just dragged in. "So, here you are again."**

**"Yep."**

**"Come on, then." She sighed. "Let's get on with it."**

**That's the way she was. No "Hi, how you been the last six months? So glad to see you!" or anything.**

**But that was okay with me. When you only see each other twice a year, it's like you're distant cousins rather than siblings. We had absolutely nothing in common except our parents.**

**We trudged down the steps. I was thinking how she smelled like a combination of old people's house and bubble gum when she stopped so abruptly, I ran into her.**

**"Who's that?" she asked.**

**I'd almost forgotten about the dude in the trench coat. He and my dad were standing across the street next to the big tree, having what looked like a serious argument. Dad's back was turned so I couldn't see his face, but he gestured with his hands like he does when he's agitated. The other guy scowled and shook his head.**

**"Dunno," I said. "He was there when we pulled up."**

**"He looks familiar." Sadie frowned like she was trying to remember. "Come on."**

**"Dad wants us to wait in the cab," I said, even though I knew it was no use. Sadie was already on the move.**

**Instead of going straight across the street, she dashed up the sidewalk for half a block, ducking behind cars, then crossed to the opposite side and crouched under a low stone wall.**

Reyna nodded approvingly, "Good strategy, if you were more disciplined, maybe you could possibly pass as Roman."

**She started sneaking toward our dad. I didn't have much choice but to follow her example, even though it made me feel kind of stupid.**

**"Six years in England," I muttered, "and she thinks she's James Bond." Sadie swatted me without looking back and kept creeping forward.**

**A couple more steps and we were right behind the big dead tree. I could hear my dad on the other side, saying, " - have to, Amos. You know it's the right thing."**

**"No," said the other man, who must've been Amos. His voice was deep and even - very insistent.**

**His accent was American. "If I don't stop you, Julius, they will. The Per Ankh is shadowing you." **

Percy blinked, "Per what?"

**Sadie turned to me and mouthed the words "Per what?"**

"Seriously, you guys are freakily alike."

**I shook my head, just as mystified. "Let's get out of here," I whispered, because I figured we'd be spotted any minute and get in serious trouble. Sadie, of course, ignored me.**

**"They don't know my plan," my father was saying. "By the time they figure it out - "**

**"And the children?" Amos asked. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck. "What about them?"**

**"I've made arrangements to protect them," my dad said. "Besides, if I don't do this, we're all in danger. Now, back off."**

**"I can't, Julius."**

**"Then it's a duel you want?"**

"Fight, fight, fight, fight-" I was cut off my the withering look Annabeth gave me, grinning with a shrug, "Can't blame me, duels are fun!"

**Dad's tone turned deadly serious. "You never could beat me, Amos." I hadn't seen my dad get violent since the Great Spatula Incident, and I wasn't anxious to see a repeat of that, but the two men seemed to be edging toward a fight.**

**Before I could react, Sadie popped up and shouted, "Dad!"**

"No! You could've learned so much!" Reyna sighed, shaking her head.

**He looked surprised when she tackle-hugged him, but not nearly as surprised as the other guy, Amos. He backed up so quickly, he tripped over his own trench coat.**

**He'd taken off his glasses. I couldn't help thinking that Sadie was right. He did look familiar - like a very distant memory.**

"A god?" Frank guessed with a shrug, "Whoever he is, he's definitely involved very, very deeply in all of this Egyptian stuff."

"I don't want to spoil any of it," Sadie said, "But, yeah, he's definitely involved...A god? No, though there is a time when he's po-"

"I thought you weren't spoiling anything!" Carter interrupted, "Anyways-"

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air, "What in the name of the Olympians is that?!"

"Quick," Annabeth cried, "Piper, grab the books, protect them, the rest of you, unsheathe your weapons, let's go!"

Oh yeah, it was butt whooping time!


	4. The Unknown Creature

Hello, my name is Reyna and I am narrating this part of the story.

Leo grabbed the books, throwing them into a backpack laying on Percy's cabin floor as we fled to the source of the scream. Flames were burning down the cabins, demigods were screaming, grabbing their weapons to face the...

What was that?

A giant monster loomed above the camp, though strangely I had never seen it before. At first, I thought it could be Egyptian, but seeing the confusion and shock on Carter and Sadie's faces, I ditched the theory.

Arrows hissed through the sky, striking the giant creature, though sadly it seemed to have no effect of it. A monster of around five stories high, its dark green skin was covered in warts that oozed out acid. It had rows of yellow teeth and a snake-like tongue that flicked out to smack demigods, sending them flying through the air.

"Jason!" I cried, running toward the monster, "Give me a boost!"

Nodding curtly, Jason ran toward me, grabbing my waist and began to fly, dropping me down right on top of the monster's giant head. Raising my sword, I tried to impale it, but the imperial gold shattered against its skin.

A giant hand suddenly loomed over me and before I could retreat, sent me tumbling through the air. A scream tore from my mouth, watching as the ground came closer and closer...

"I've got you!" Jason caught me seconds before I became a stain on the ground, setting me down gently and looking over my wounds. "Nothing fatal, a few cracked ribs maybe, but we need to get you out of here."

"I'm fine." In fact, I wasn't, every breath I took sent a shockwave of pain through my body, "I need to defend the camp."

Jason didn't answer as he scooped me up in his arms, racing back toward our comrades. Percy was trying to knock the creature off its feet with a hurricane, Leo blasting it with flame and Frank had turned into a tiger, trying to no avail to slice it to ribbons.

It was a bleak sight, immediately I knew we could not defeat it.

"Annabeth," I gasped as Jason set me down next to where she was trying to tend to an injured girl's wounds, "We need to retreat, take the books...I think that these books are what brought it here. We must find a safe haven...Keep on reading no matter what."

"Okay, Piper, help the injured!" Annabeth said, running off to tell our friends.

Piper knelt down next to me, "You're really injured, you need to rest"

Despite my objections, her charmspeak was too great and soon I fell asleep.


End file.
